


Daylight

by BangBangBart



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Minseok takes his baby boy face down ass up.





	Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> This is dirty & to the point, like Minseok's dick.

‘Bend over Sehunnie, show me your cock-hungry little hole.’

Sehun curls over the bed, hiding his face in his arms and taking a deep breath. He both loves and hates that he’s so hard it aches.

‘Perfect. Spread yourself, baby. Show Daddy how badly you want it.’

Sehun whimpers, then reaches back and parts his ass cheeks to display his freshly-shaved taint and little pink hole. He sighs when he feels Minseok’s thumb brushing over where he’s wet and loose from fingering himself with too much lube. Minseok had told him to. And watched, of course.

‘Poor little cunt, all wet and empty. It needs a cock to fill it up, doesn’t it, Sehunnie?”

‘Yes, Daddy,’ Sehun whispers, feeling his dick jerk against the sheets, dry but insistent.

‘But not just any cock will do, will it baby?’

Humiliation and arousal burn in his gut. ‘No. My h-hole needs Daddy’s cock.’

‘That’s right. Hold yourself open so Daddy can fuck you,’ Minseok gentles, taking his dick in hand and sliding it through the mess of lube from Sehun’s balls to his rim. He teases Sehun, pressing the fat head in just enough to stretch it open only to pop it out back again. Sehun’s whining by the time Minseok tires of his game.

Minseok finally pushes inside, both of them groaning at how fucking hot and good it feels to be connected like this after so much teasing.

‘Hold onto the bed Sehun-ah.’ It’s all the warning Sehun gets before Minseok is gripping his narrow hips and drawing back, dragging his cock along Sehun’s sensitive walls. He snaps forward, punching the air out of Sehun’s lungs as he scrambles to brace himself to take Minseok’s strong, deep thrusts. It’s all Sehun can do to hold on, lacking leverage where he’s pinned between his daddy’s grip and the bed.

After several minutes of having his brain fucked out and drooling on the coverlet, Sehun whines, arching as best he can under Minseok’s solid body. He’s close, he’s so close, Minseok’s cock is grazing his prostate and filling him up so deep, so good. He can’t touch himself, but he’s not even sure he wants to.

He whimpers in frustration. ‘Daddy—’

Minseok grunts, ‘I got you baby boy’, snapping his hips harder and Sehun nearly cries, it’s good, it’s so fucking good. His world is narrowed to the filthy sounds of fucking and Minseok’s hard dick in his ass. And then Minseok snakes a hand around his baby’s cock and after a few tugs Sehun comes with a shout, coating Minseok’s fist and smearing the bedding.

Minseok groans at the tightness of his boy’s ass and blows his load, circling his hips in a dirty grind until he’s spent. He pulls out and hoists Sehun’s too-long limbs fully onto the bed, and kisses his face. ‘You did so well Sehunnie. You’re such a good boy for me.’

‘Thank you Daddy. Kisses now,’ Sehun hums through his smile and closes his eyes, content to doze while Minseok chuckles and kisses Sehun's tiny pink mouth, then cleans him up and tucks him in.

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi on tumblr](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com)


End file.
